Nancy Carter
'''Nancy Carter '''is the daughter of Mick and Linda Carter and sister of Lee, Johnny and Ollie. Nancy is engaged to Tamwar Masood. She is also the granddaughter of Shirley Carter and Buster Briggs. Backstory The first time Nancy went swimming, she jumped straight in with no armband on with no fear, Linda nearly had a heart attack. Lee and Johnny were scared of the water, like Mick at the time. When Nancy was 13, she went out on a date to the cinema with Liam Hickey, Nancy took an epileptic fit during the film. The film was stopped, he told her he didn't want to be with her and called her a spaz. Nancy thought she couldn't be dumped because she was blonde. Storylines Nancy Carter is the daughter of Mick and Linda Carter. She first appeared, when about to marry Wayne Ladlow in Watford. Wayne's attitude towards Nancy at the wedding disgusts Mick, who carries her away over his shoulder before they are married. She is taken by her parents to live with them in their new pub, The Queen Victoria, but Nancy continues to see Wayne in Walford. After punching Dexter Hartman publicly after he accidentally gropes her, Nancy reveals that her younger brother Johnny Carter is gay during a family argument. Nancy ends her relationship with Wayne when she realizes that he has been showing his friends private pictures of her on his phone. When in the park with Dexter and Lady Di, Nancy collapses and suffers an epileptic fit. Dexter takes care of her and makes it clear that he finds Nancy attractive. When she is down in The Queen Vic cellar changing the barrels, Dexter joins her and attempts to seduce her by removing his shirt. She is impressed and as they are about to kiss, they hear groaning from the alleyway and find a shaken Masood Ahmed lying on the ground, having just been mugged in the street. Nancy also provides a place for Tamwar Masood to stay after his father Masood punches him in the brink of a heated argument. It is made apparent that due to Nancy's epilepsy, she was previously unable to join the British army and serve like her brother Lee Carter. On 23 March 2017 Mick Carter tells Whitney to book a flight to Sofia in Bulgaria as and Johnny tells her that Tamwar called and that Nancy has been hit by a car and is in hospital. Other information *Nancy is scared of squirrels, which was revealed in Episode 4900 (4 August 2014). Gallery Nancy Carter 2.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter Promotional Photo 3.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter Promotional Photo.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter Promotional Photo 2.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter Promotional Photo 4.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter 3.jpg|Promotional Photo Nancy Carter Epilepsy.png|Nancy Carter struggles with her Epilepsy Nancy Carter in Bride Maid Dress (2016).jpg|Nancy Carter in Bride Maid Dress (2016) Mick and Linda Carter Wedding Photo (2016).jpg|Mick and Linda Carter Wedding Photo (2016) Nancy Carter Card (8 March 2016).jpg|Nancy Carter Card Nancy Carter Card 2 (8 March 2016).jpg|Nancy Carter Card Nancy Carter Card 3 (8 March 2016).jpg|Nancy Carter Card Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:Carter Family Category:1993 Births Category:2014 Arrivals Category:2016 Departures Category:Past Characters